


What did you do?

by HomestuckLover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckLover/pseuds/HomestuckLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did write this story. I do not own homestuck andrew hussie does. But aika is my own character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this story. I do not own homestuck andrew hussie does. But aika is my own character.

You are at school with Gamzee, Your best friend. You are both staying after school for detention. Your name is Aika Umino. You are a music lover. You are 13. You and you troll friends are all weird. You have no sense of fashion like you friend Kanaya. You and Gamzee both love slim pies and you both are clown trolls. You and Gamzee have known each other sense you were created. You have a band called “Trollsters!” You love the band. 

“Yo AiKa.”  
“Ya?”  
“WhEn We GeT oUt Of HeRe. WaNnA hAnG oUt?”  
“Um… Sure”

You start to blush. You like Gamzee. But you like Karkat too. 

“Gamzee.”  
“Ya?”  
“I Need To Tell You Something After Detention.”  
“OkAy.”

30 minutes later.

You and Gamzee get out of the school you go up to him. You lay your head on his shoulder. He looks down at you. 

“WhAtS wRoNg?”  
“Promise Me We Will Be Friends Forever”  
“Ya, WhY dO yOu AsK?”

Just then you look up at him.

“Lets Just Get To My House”

You start to walk home. Gamzee comes running up to you. You and him get to your house and go to your room. You get your homework out. You look over at him. He’s looking at you. Why?

“I gOt a CoNfEsSiOn”  
“Ya?”  
“I lIkE yOu.”

You start to blush. You have always loved Gamzee but you thought he didn’t like you back. You are surprised.

“I Like You Too.”

Gamzee comes over to you and looks at you straight in the eyes. Just then your mom walks in.

“MOM!!!!! GET OUT!!!!”  
“Just wanted t0 say 1’m leav1ng f0r the weekend and y0ur s1ster 1s at her b0yfr1ends.”  
“Cool!”  
“Hell0 Gamzee”  
“HeLlO.”

Your mom leaves and you start doing you homework


	2. Chapter 2

The next day.

You wake up. You’re at Gamzees house. How did you get here? You look over and you see… GAMZEE!? Did you sleep with him! You look at your body. Your clothes are still on that’s good. But you’ve never slept in the same bed as Gamzee. He opens his eyes to see you. He starts smiling. He sits up. You realize his shirts off. But you’re use to that. You climb out of his bed and go down stairs to see his dad and brother. You go into the kitchen and starts to cook some breakfast. Gamzees father walks in and says good morning. You hate being there when his fathers home. His father is worse then your mom. Your mom is pretty crazy. You like having a crazy family and a friend with a crazier family. You finish making breakfast and call for Gamzee. 

**Aika gets trolled by CarcinoGeneticist **

CG: HEY! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.  
ET: What…  
CG: SOLLUX FOUND A GAME WE CAN ALL PLAY AND I HAVE 2 SPOTS LEFT AND I WANT YOU AND GAMZEE ON MY TEAM.  
ET: Why?  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT! FORGET IT!  
ET: Hey Hey I’m Just Kidding. Hehe. Yes We’ll Be On Your Team. ):o)  
CG: OKAY IM SENDING THE GAME AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO HURRY UP. ILL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY AIKA. BYE!  
ET: Bye.

** EpicTroll ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist **

Just then you hear Gamzee coming into the kitchen.

“Hey.”  
“MoRnInG”  
“Hungry?”  
“Ya! WhAtS fOr LuNcH?”  
“You Mean Breakfast.”  
“YeS”


	3. Chapter 3

You put some food on his plate.

“ThAnKs!”  
“Welcome.”

\- Monday morning -

You wake up. You look at your clock. Freak! It’s 6:32 PM. You’re going to be late if you don’t wake up. You get up and get dressed. You walk down stairs and hear a crash. Your mother is at it again. She’s going crazy. What did your lusus or sister do? You walk down stairs. It was your lusus. Stupid dog. Your phone goes off. You don’t answer it, you don’t have time. You get breakfast and runs out the door with your book bag. Waiting for the bus. You then get your phone out. Karkat again. He must really like talking to a high blood. Well who knows. 

**EpicTroll gets trolled by CarcinoGeneticist **

CG: HEY!  
ET: What’s up.  
CG: NOT MUCH ON THE BUS WE’RE ALMOST AT YOUR STOP.  
ET: Okay.  
CG: OKAY BYE SEE YA ON THE BUS.  
ET: Bye.

 

** EpicTroll ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist **

The bus pulls up at your stop. You get on and see Karkat in a seat. You go to the seat and sit with him. 

“YO”  
“Hey”  
“DID YOU GET YOUR HOMEWORK DONE?”  
“Ya”  
“GOOD I DID TOO. YOU WOULDN’T WANT BAD GRADES OR ELSE YOUR MOM WILL GO CRAZY. LIKE ALWAYS.”  
“Hehe, Ya That’s True.”

You guys talk somemore. He randomly stops talking.

“What’s Wrong?”  
“UM… NOTHING…”  
“What’s Wrong Karkat.”  
“I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

You think you know what he’s going to say. He likes you.

“I LIKE YOU.”  
“Ya.”

You smile.

“WHY ARE YOU SMILING?”  
“I’ve Waited For So Long To Hear That.”  
“YOU HAVE?...  
“Yep.”

You wish Gamzee rode the bus he would let you sleep on his shoulder. You know Karkat wouldn’t want to be seen with you sleeping on his shoulder. He is popular for a low blood. You are really popular because you’re the highest blood. You love being a high blood. You know Karkat hates being a low blood but you make him feel better.  
Dang it, its an A day. That means you have chorus with Karkat. A days: chorus B days: PE. 

“AIKA!”  
“Wha? Sorry I Was Thinking.”  
“YEAH… SURE, WERE AT SCHOOL COME NOW”  
“Okay”

You get up and get off the bus. You see Gamzee. He smiles at you. You run up and hug him. You’re happy to see him. Karkat looks at you guys and becomes sad. You look at Karkat and wave him over to you and Gamzee. He walks over to you guys. You put your arm around both of them and you all walk in, together. When you get in the school people step aside. You go to your locker and people stared at you. Why? Gamzee walks over and tell you something. 

“There is a new low blood in the school.”

You are surprised. Just then he walks in. Karkat knows him. 

“Karkat”  
“DANG IT.”  
“Y9u miss me?”  
“NO.”  
“Y9u sh9uld miss y9ur 9lder 6r9ther!”

He has a big brother? WHAT? 

“And these must 6e y9ur friends! Nice t9 meet y9u!”

He comes over and kisses you hand. You start to blush. You hare blushing at school. Cause you have green and purple blood but people think you have purple.   
“LAY OFF! KANKRI!”

Kankri Vantas. Karkat has never talked about him. You shouldn’t blame him. Only Gamzee knows you have a sister. 

“Karkat 6e nice t9 y9ur br9ther”  
“NO!”  
“Karkat He’s Holding My Hand”  
“WhOa! No! KaRkAt…”  
“KANKRI STOP IT AND GO AWAY!”  
“Y9u haven’t sh9wn me ar9und. C9me miss….”  
“Aika. My Name Is Aika. The Highest Blood…”

He looks up at you. You smirk. Kankri takes Karkats hand and pulls him outside.

“D9 y9u kn9w what her m9ther did t9 9ur father!”  
“YA, BUT I STILL LIKE HER! SHE’S WAY DIFFERENT THEN HER MOM”  
“Karkat! I am all y9u have left! 9ur dad is dead cause y9ur high6l99d friends killed him!”  
“I’D RATHER HAVE DAD THEN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Kankri looks at Karkat.

“y9u are lucky y9u have a lusus! I have t9 stay with 9ur c9usin!”  
“YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME! DAD WAS!”  
“St9p hanging 9ut with her!”  
“NO!”

Karkat then walks back into the building.

“LETS GO WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS”  
“OkAy”  
“Okay.”

So you guys go to class. You all have the same first period. Then its Chorus.  
Then lunch. Etc.


	5. Chapter 5

“So You Have A Brother?”  
“YES.”  
“CoOl MaN!”

 

You guys go into class and you see Tavros. You go over and sit by him.

“Hey Tavros!”  
“Um, HI.”  
“Whats Wrong?”  
“uM… Nothing.”  
“Okay.”

Class begins. Gamzee is laughing at Karkat.

“Gamzee see me after school.” 

You and Karkat start laughing too.

“You too Karkat and Aika”  
“AWWWW!”  
“Awwww! Why? I Had To Yesterday!”  
“Cause you’re being rude”

It’s after school and You, Karkat, and Gamzee are sitting in detention. Once you get out you go to Karkat and hug him.

“WHAT THE HECK”  
“Sorry”  
“WHY?”  
“Why Are You Always So Sad?”  
“MY…. ILL TELL YOU LATER! LETS JUST HAVE A HAPPY MOMENT”  
“When Do You Have Happy Moments?”  
“SHUT UP.”  
“Hahahaha”

You and karkat leave. Gamzee already left to go to work. Karkat walks you home. Your sister walks out and stops.

“Who 1s th1s?”  
“A Friend. Where’s Mom?”  
“At work now who 1s th1s?”  
“A Friend! Jeez Why Are You Always In My Freaking Business?! UGH!”  
“Don’t g1ve me that tone A1ka!”  
“By Karkat. See You Later”

Karkat is standing there stunned. Is this Aikas sister? When did she get a sister? Karkat thought.

“Karkat? Are You Okay?”

Karkat then falls on the ground.

“Sis! Help Me!”  
“Okay… We need mom here!”  
“Help Me Get Him Inside!”  
“1ns1de… r1ght.”

You and your sister get karkat in side. You lay him on the couch. You sister drives to you moms work and gets her. And you call Gamzee.

“HeLlO? AiKa? WhAtS wRoNg?”  
“Karkat! He Fell When Me And My Sis Were Fighting! Help!”  
“OkAy! IlL bE oVeR iN a SeC!”

You hang up. Why does this always happen! That’s what happened to Gamzee when he first came over. You sister and mom are back.

“A1ka Um1n0! What d1d y0u d0?!”  
“Nothing It Was Stupid Anikanas Fault!”  
“1t wasn’t my fault! 1 d1dnt do anyth1ng!”

You see Gamzees here and you run out to him and hug him close. You start crying.

“WhAtS wRoNg?”  
“I Hate My Life!”  
“SiS! dOnT sAy ThAt!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the way Aika typed because she typed like kanaya

You both walk inside and your mom is calling… Well who is she calling? You think. You then go up to Karkat with Gamzee and sit by his side. You look at him sleeping. He looks so sweet. You like that about him. That he’s only happy when he’s sleeping. Soon your mom gets off the phone.

“He 1s g01ng t0 spend the n1ght 0kay?”  
“Okay. But Can Gamz33 Stay Th3 Night Too?”  
“F1ne but d0n’t stay up t0 late! Y0u have sch00l 1n the m0rn1ng.”  
“Okay!”

You and Gamzee carry Karkat up stairs. It’s a good thing you have a bunk bed and a sleeping bag. You see the sun is coming up. You better close the window. You go over and close the window. Gamzee looks up at you while he’s still getting Karkat in the bed. He finally gets Karkat in the bed. You go over to him and hug him.

“WhAtS wRoNg?”  
“My Lif3”  
“Oh? HoW?”  
“3v3rything. I Hat3 how 3v3ry tim3 som3on3 com3s ov3r th3y faint about m3 having a sist3r”  
“ThAtS nOrMaL!”  
“It Is?”  
“YeS!”

You both go up onto your second half of the room. Which you have to climb a latter. Its kind of like a second story of your room but a small space. He sits against the wall and you lay you head on his lap. He starts to play with your hair. You fall asleep in his lap. When you wake up you hear Karkat talking to Gamzee about this.

“WHAT AM I DOING HERE?”  
“WeLl YoU pAsSeD oUt AnD yOu ArE nOw HeRe.”  
“OH YEAH!”  
“MaN bE qUiEt ShEs SlEePiNg.”  
“OH YEAH SORRY”

You then open your eyes to see Gamzee and Karkat. You start to smile. Gamzee then smiles back and so does Karkat. You sit up and realize your head hurts like heck! 

“Ow3 My H3ad! ):o(“  
“STAY LAYING DOWN”  
“I’lL gEt IcE”  
“ILL STAY HERE WITH HER.”  
“OkAy BrO”

You see Gamzee go down stairs and feel Karkats hand on your check. He sits next to you and you but your head on his knees. You start to wonder why he’s being nice. Is he okay?

“Karkat” You whisper  
“YEAH?”  
“Why Ar3 You Taking Car3 Of M3?”  
“BECAUSE YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND”  
“Thank You.”  
“NO PROBLEM”

You then close your eyes when you hear Gamzee come in the room. He comes over and puts the ice on your head. Your head starts to hurt again. Gamzee looks at Karkat.

“Gamz33.”  
“YeAh?”  
“Is My Mom H3r3?”  
“YeAh.”  
“Can You T3ll H3r Im Not Going To School?”  
“YeAh”  
“Thanks”  
“WeLcOmE”

Gamzee then goes down stair and tell your mom. Karkat gets his phone out and texts his lusus that he wont be going to school. Gamzee comes back.

“LeTs GeT hEr In BeD”  
“YEAH THAT MIGHT HELP”

They pick you up and carry you to the bed. Your head hurts way worse. You don’t know what to do. You mom walks in.

“A1ka are y0u 0kay?”  
“Y3ah”  
“Gamzee w1ll y0u take care 0f her t0day? 1 have t0 g0 t0 w0rk.”  
“YeAh.”  
“0kay 1 have t0 g0 s0 1’ll see y0u all after 1 get 0ff w0rk.”  
“By3 Mom”  
“Bye A1ka. Bye Gamzee”  
“ByE”

Your mom kisses Gamzee and your foreheads. Your mom leaves and you hear the bus honk. Gamzee goes and waves it passed. Karkat checks for a fever.

“YOU HAVE A HIGH FEVER ILL CALL THE DOCTOR.”  
“Okay”

Karkat leaves the room and calls the doctor.

2 hours later

The doctor comes in and check you out. He gives you some pills and says that you’ll be better tomorrow. You feel a little better. Gamzee shows him the way out. 

“Thank You… You Guys Ar3 So Sw33t. ):o)”  
“NO PROBLEM”  
“No PrObLeM sIs”

The next day

Karkat and Gamzee went home when you fell asleep your mother said. You get up and get dressed. You walk down stairs and your lusus is right net to the door. Why? You have a weird lusus. You go and look at the calendar. Its bring your lusus to school day. Oh yay. You get the leash. You grab your breakfast and get out the door. It’s a good thing Gamzees picking you up. Wait how is his lusus coming? You see his car. He didn’t bring his? You open the car door. Oh wow. He really brought a stuffed animal lusus. That’s Gamzee for you. You put you lusus in the back and sit next to Gamzee.

“My LuSuS iSnT hOmE :o(“  
“I’m Sorry Gamz33”


End file.
